1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera system which performs data input and output to and from a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a monitoring camera system which monitors an intruder who enters a house lot (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-323533). The monitoring camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-323533 transmits a monitoring result to a center side by using a dedicated monitoring system.